1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery fastening assemblies and, particularly, to a battery fastening assembly for fastening a battery to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and portable disc players, usually have batteries to drive the electronic devices. The batteries are usually mounted to the electronic devices by battery fastening assemblies.
A typical battery fastening assembly includes a fastening member mounted on a housing of the electronic device, a plurality of latching portions formed on the battery, and an elastic member. The fastening member includes a plurality of engaging portions and an operating portion. The elastic member is disposed between the fastening member and the battery. The latching portions of the battery engage with the engaging portions of the fastening member to fasten the battery to the housing. When an external force is applied on the operating portion of the fastening member, the latching portions deform and disengage from the engaging portions such that the battery can be detached from the housing. However, the battery fastening assembly, especially the fastening member, is very complex.
Therefore, a new battery fastening assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.